


Be Here Now [PODFIC]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: John Watson was already fighting demons when he and Sherlock met. With Sherlock's suicide, it all comes flooding back, forcing Sherlock to intervene before he's solved the persistent riddles of Jim Moriarty and his game. Together they find that something darker lurks behind Moriarty, forcing Sherlock, John, and Irene Adler into an even deadlier game with a much more dangerous foe. Begins six months after the events of The Reichenbach Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Here Now [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Todesfuge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todesfuge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Be Here Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/468714) by [Todesfuge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todesfuge/pseuds/Todesfuge). 



cover art by Laura McEwan

### Download

[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/162013032904.zip) | 10:50:41 | 595.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/162013032905.zip) | 10:50:49 | 76.8 MB  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Music:  
> \- "Be Here Now," Ray LaMontagne
> 
> \- "Winter Birds" by Ray LaMontange
> 
> \- "Poison & Wine" by The Civil Wars
> 
> \- "Wicked Game" by James Vincent McMorrow
> 
> \- "Saladin" by Hybrid
> 
> \- "On the Nature of Daylight" by Max Richter
> 
> \- "An Clár Bog Déil" by Zoe Conway
> 
> \- "An Epitaph to War," from the Glory soundtrack
> 
> \- "Dona Nobis Pacem/Auld Lang Syne": Yo-Yo Ma and Chris Botti. (It's a cello there and not a violin, but...you get the idea. :-))
> 
> \- "Iron and Gold," Iarla O'Lionaird
> 
> \- "Song for Viola" by Peter Bradley Adams
> 
> \- "Cloudless" by Peter Gabriel.
> 
> \- "Paradise Circus" by Massive Attack 
> 
> \- "Overcome" by Tricky.
> 
> \- "Dance Me to the End of Love" by The Civil Wars


End file.
